


Farore's Courage.

by flamesofunknown



Series: Chasing Flames [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the first flame in game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> I beat this dungeon in one day.

Link really hated dungeons.   
He'd been through.... Three?  
Three so far and now he was supposed to go through more?   
Well, if it was to find Zelda, fine.   
What he wasn't expecting was him to fetch sacred water for the Water Dragon   
Neither was he expecting another dungeon right then and there.   
Well, crap.


	2. Froggy goes Boom

Frogs don't go ribbit, they go boom, Link thought darkly to himself as he prodded another one away from him with his Goddess Sword. He could most hear Fi protesting against this, but if it got the fucking frogs away from him, then it worked for him.   
First the trial, then he had to go find that fucking elder and the that sign. He had to complete the symbol on that fucking door by drawing it and his art skills were crap.   
Complain complain complain.   
Well he hoped he was a little closer to getting to the end of this and getting that flame.


	3. Spiders

A new Whip in his hand and Link was zipping across the area, a huge smirk on his face as he snapped his way through the area. Some areas were fuck all though. And he hated spiders. He really, really hated spiders.   
He hoped his descendants would too, if he lived to have a daughter or son.


	4. Bones

The basement of the area was a fucking crypt. And was he stepping on bones, oh god he was stepping on bones, who's idea was it to put bones here, because it was really fucking gross that he had to be stepping- he just crushed a skull oh hell no- on a pile of bones and when he climbed the innocent looking rope, zombies popped up and climbed after him. He wasn't sure which was worse, the zombies or the bone hill.


	5. Bosses

When Link had finally retrieved the key to the hatch in the ceiling, he was led to a circular room with kawa plants surrounding him.   
If there was anything he knew about the boss levels, there was always a circular room or area he could heal himself.   
He chomped down the heart shaped fruit to restore his health before trudging on.


	6. Ghirahim

Of course, continuing onto the Eldin flame was going to be difficult. When he entered the room, his most beloved person on the surface showed up and spoke to him in such a condescending manner and was it okay for Link to choke him? He already filleted him and he was surprised the diamond themed asshole was still in one piece. With a snap before dissolving into thin air, the bronze statue underneath him whirred to life.   
Ghirahim was definitely in first place on Link's list of people to throttle once he and his sword were stronger.


	7. Fairy

The Ancient Automaton had proved to be most difficult, as he would of died, if he had not possessed the fairy in a bottle. It had come to his rescue shortly after he had blacked out. He had collected the Heart Container and his muscles felt a little stronger than before and he smiled as he trudged onwards into the inner room, thanking the fairy.


	8. Courage

After sending a Skyward Strike at the ancient goddess' symbol, green fire rushed out and swarmed around the pedestal. Fi jumped from the blade and soared over. The spirit of the blade was enveloped in a ball of green flame and she bounced around the room like his Loftwing on its worst days. She flew back into the blade and Link felt a surge of power as the sword absorbed the flame. Once the surges subsided, he stared at the blade now surrounded by light green flames. They subsided and the blade grew longer and Link stared in surprise.   
The back of his hand tingled and he stared at the back of his hand as a symbol of three triangles stood bright gold against his hand-guard. The bottom right one was the brightest. He stared at it for a second before listening to Fi's chittering. He turned and left the area.


End file.
